


Don't Talk to Stiles

by ineedataco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, and happy, everyone is cool, scott moves to beacon hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedataco/pseuds/ineedataco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott moves to Beacon Hills, and he gets a warning to stay away from Stiles' group, as they are dangerous. And hot. Like ridiculously so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott McCall moves

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic ever. Inspired by a dream I had where Stiles is cool and Scott gets dragged into the werewolf business on accident. This is un-beta'd, so if you think you can do that, just ask! All mistakes are mine.

Scott McCall moves. Or rather, he gets home one day to find that most of his stuff has already been packed and there are moving vehicles and movers taking boxes and his other stuff into the big moving trucks.

Scott looks around, and sees his mom, speaking to one of the movers. He walks to her, and stops, seeing as she looks pretty upset from the way she is speaking to the man.  
“. . . I did not pay you to drop things! You know how much glass costs? Especially that one? Oh my God, have you never heard of the term valuable before? That was a wedding present! Just be glad that carpet was there, or I’d make you pay for the damage. And kick you off this job.”

“Uhhh…” the man she’s speaking hangs his head with shame (also, extreme mortification, but Scott doesn’t want to point that out), “I’m sorry ma’am, I won’t do it again.”

“Damn right, you won’t,” his mom says, a bit quieter now. She looks like she’s going to go into full angry mother mode, and Scott wonders if he should go and help out the poor man. Instead, she goes back to watching the progress of the other movers, and looks around the yard to where Scott is hiding. She sees Scott and waves. And smiles. Fuck.

“Shit fuckin’ dick dang dong,” he whispers under his breath (his swearing language is somewhat stilted because his mother never approved of it). He tries for a getaway, taking out his phone and pretending not to notice her, but she must have known he was going to his room because she stops him with, “I already had your stuff packed.”

And then Scott turns to face her. No getting past this now. “What?”

“We’re moving today, didn’t you know? Or, I suppose you don’t , given the fact that I kept this a secret.”

“But why,” Scott whines, “What about your job?”

“I already have everything set up, you’re gonna be transferring into Beacon Hills High School by next week.” 

“What?” Scott didn’t think his mom would already have this much planned out by now. How exactly had she managed to keep this secret from him?

His mom replies curtly, “Really, Scott? What happened to your words?”  
“Well I can’t help but complain, mom, with all that just happened. Where are we moving to anyways?” He wasn’t very happy about the move, per say, but that was just because he wasn’t told about it. It wasn’t like he hadn’t had much to leave behind anyway, in the field of friends and stuff. Not many people tend to bond over extreme asthma as you would think.

“Beacon Hills, California,” she replies, “And get this, they have a nice lacrosse team for you to join. I know how much you love your lacrosse.”

She wasn’t wrong. Here in Brand Worth (who even named the place?), Nevada, Scott had no actual friends. Well, he had people he talked to on occasion, but that was more in passing than not. Life wasn’t too easy on those who liked playing lacrosse at his school anyways, the football team always had the spotlight.

“Like I could even make first string. I have asthma, remember? Pretty sure that would be like, a really big setback.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, hurry up and bring the rest of your stuff from your room over to the van. We need to get this show on the road!” Melissa yelled over her shoulder, already walking back towards the men.

Scott face palmed. This really was such an unfortunate time to transfer. Finals are almost here, and he needs to study. His grades depend on it. Like, really depends on them, as in he would fail the majority of them of he doesn’t do well on them. Also, there was the fact that he might not have all of the class options he had now. Would he have to worry about a new schedule now? Could he take all the classes that he’s taking now?

On his way to his room, he takes out his phone and searches up Beacon Hills. What he gets isn’t so reassuring.

Apparently, there were a lot of wild animal killings that had happened in the last year. A lot of suspicious activity had gone down around there, and he isn’t really sure that he wants to be moving there. On the bright side though, there seems to be a pretty good lacrosse team there and it seems to be the main sport there, rather than football, the sport the rest of the country was obsessed with. Seriously, what was even the point of the game?

~~~~~~~~~

And so he moves.

And, if he actually likes this place so far, who cares? This is going to be his new life, his new beginning, his new everything… if he could find a pen.

Really? How could he have lost that pen already, it’s only his first day at Beacon Hills High School and this? This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened, not taking into account the time with the car and the roadblock, but that’s a story for another time. After finally succumbing to the fact that he has to give up his lost pen to the gods of the void, he decides to ask the person in front of him to borrow one.

“Umm,” he reaches out, tapping the girl’s arm, “Excuse me? Can I borrow a pen?” She turns around to face him, and whoa. He definitely wasn’t expecting the girl to be so pretty. So, in light of this fact, Scott does the only thing he can in these situations. He stares. And yeah, he sees the way her mouth moves, talking to him, but he’s too caught up staring at her eyes, no matter how cliché that sounds, to hear what she’s saying. 

Yep, he definitely has a crush. Scott thinks he can totally get behind this. He can already imagine dating this girl, getting to know her, how well he would treat her, just how she would look when-

“Hello? Is anyone in there?” the girl asks. Shit.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking about yo- I mean, something. Can you say that again, please?” Scott stutters, flailing only the tiniest bit.

The girl just looks at him strangely, then says, “Oh. Okay then. I was just saying something along the lines of, ‘sure, here’s a pen. And oh, here’s the pen I was talking about.’” She holds out a pen, and Scott takes it, cheeks coloring in something between embarrassment and bashfulness. Annnnd no. Scott does not do bashful, he is a man, not a puppy, no matter what his mother would say. Or anyone, for that matter. 

“And by the way, my name is Allison. Allison Argent.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, hi. My name is Scoot- I mean Scott. Scott McCall.” God dammit, this is fucking embarrassing. Pull it together, McCall.

The rest of the period passes in relative peace, and Scott manages to pay attention to the teacher. So when the bell rings, he almost forgets to give the pencil back to the Allison girl. She was really so nice about everything, and she was so beautiful. She was like the definition of perfect, with her cute curls in her cute brown hair. 

Still busy packing, while still thinking about Allison, he doesn’t notice the guy sitting next to him lean over until he taps Scott’s shoulder. Scott yelps, spinning around on his heel. Definitely not a puppy, because that was not what a puppy would do. Nope. Not at all. 

“Umm, can I help you?” Scott asks.

“So, you’re the new kid, right?” the guy asks, giving Scott a quick once over.

“Yeah.”

“And you were the one talking to Allison?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay then. I have a small tip for you. Don’t talk to her.”

“Look man, if you’re her boyfriend, sorry, but-“

“No. Not that,” he’s interrupted with, “She’s not my girlfriend. It’s just, she hangs out with Stiles’ group.”

“What’s a Stiles?” Scott inquires, leaning in with interest.

“Stiles is a guy.” Oops.

“So, who is this Stiles guy?” Scott corrects himself this time.

“No one you should know if you don’t want to be dragged into their shit.”

“Wait, what shit?” If he had a new gigantic crush on a druggie, then fuck. Why did he always have to like the weird ones?

“Well, that group always has bruises and they’re almost constantly coming to school with injuries of some kind. Also, they’re pretty scary, considering the fact that they are probably the hottest people in the school.” So there were more people then. And Stiles was the leader of that group? Okay then. 

“Oh. Thanks for the heads up man,” Scott frowns as he walks away, waving at the guy.

“You’re welcome, and have a great rest of the year!” he gets as a reply as the other walks away.

Well, this school year’s gonna be great.


	2. How Was This Even His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I didn't want to do my homework today, and since I can't sleep, here is the second chapter!

Okay, so being the new kid definitely has its bad sides as well as its good. Pros include: No one knows who he is. He can decide his popularity now by the way that he acts and who he hangs out with, so as long as he can look cool enough, he has this down. Also, most of the people here seem pretty nice and helpful. Cons: No one knows who he is. It seems weird, but the thing is, that phrase can be used in both the good and the bad sense. For example, he has no one to talk to, and he’s never been very good at starting conversations.  
With that in mind, Scott gets to his next class and automatically heads for the back of the room, since the other kids will probably take the seats in the front and the middle, since, you know, room for friends and shit.  
He finds a seat the back corner, and the bell’s about to ring, so he decides he might as well sit down. It’s not like any more people will come into class.  
He really could not have been more wrong.  
As he takes out his stuff, he remembers that he can’t really do anything about fact that he doesn’t have a pencil or pen yet, and he’ll have to borrow someone else’s pen again. He reaches out to ask the person in front of him to borrow one, when the door to the class bursts open and a boy rushes in.  
The boy is pretty tall, about the same height as Scott himself, if a bit taller, with short black hair. He seems pretty lanky and moves like he hasn’t really fully learned how to control his limbs. He has a red hoodie slung over his shoulder and has an unbuttoned plain shirt over a tee-shirt. The boy apologizes to the teacher about his tardiness, and scans the room for a seat. The only chair that’s unoccupied is the one that is directly next to Scott.  
Scott looks down as the boy passes by, hoping not to be noticed. Something about the kid makes Scott want to back away slowly, even though he looks like a totally normal, if a bit on the handsome side, and the kid definitely shouldn’t be having this much attention brought to him if he was a normal kid. Maybe it’s the way that his eyes look older than they should be. Whatever the case, the kid ends up right next to him.  
Too busy with watching the boy walking in, Scott completely forgets how he was going to ask for a writing utensil from the person in front of him. Scott’s actually still keeping one eye on the boy, when said boy reaches out to pull out a mechanical pencil to take down some notes. Then, he looks up, and with a look of mild surprise, he catches Scott staring intently at him. Awkward.  
They stay that way for a bit, just looking at each other, when Scott decides to break the decidedly awkward silence that’s been going on and says, “Can I borrow a pen?”  
The other student blinks a few times, and reaches into his own backpack, says, “Sure, man.” He takes another pencil out and then proceeds to talk again. “It’s nice to see a new friend here at Beacon Hills. Well, I’m assuming you’re new here because I’ve never seen you before, and well, you know. Also, I was wondering when you were going to break the weird slash creepy staring contest, because I have had far too many of those in my life. You know what they way about staring. ‘Too long and it’s sex eyes,’ or some shit like that.”  
Scott backs away in his chair a bit, unnerved by the sheer amount of words that the boy had spoken. It was a lot to take in. “Oh.”  
“Well, not that there’s anything wrong with that, I mean, I’m all for equal rights, I mean, I have a boyfriend already and he does the sex eyes a lot and yeah.” The kid blushes a bit before handing Scott the pencil and takes a breath, “Oh, yeah. Here’s your pencil.”  
“Thanks. To be honest, I feel pretty embarrassed that I don’t have a pencil with me on my first day.” He takes the instrument in hand and proceeds to take chicken scratch noes on his paper.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean, man. I had a teacher last year, Harris, who hated me and wouldn’t let me take a pencil one time for a test and when I asked someone if I could borrow from them, he threatened to give that person a zero for cheating.”  
“Can he actually do that to a student?” Scott asks, grateful that he doesn’t have to take a class with that particular teacher this year.  
“I don’t really think he can, but for some reason, he gets away with anything just short of straight up child abuse. He made me stay for a two hour detention once for talking in a way that he didn’t like. He’s a stupid guy. It’s too bad he had to teach my chemistry class. The year would have been so much better if he didn’t teach.” Stiles looks past Scott now, seemingly reliving a memory, and from the looks of it, it’s not good.  
“Why? What happened last year?” Scott asks, prompting the kid to shiver and regain his focus.  
“Oh, nothing much. Just, not a good year, you know? School was hard and teenage problems were everywhere. I mean, really, what do adults expect, kids taking every single gruesome detail of life with a smile?” He smiles at Scott to make a point.  
So, something definitely happened last school year. Scott may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but he does notice when someone is trying to hide something. Still, in the interest of being nice to a prospective friend, he decides not to push his luck by prying into the other’s past.  
The two talk a bit more, until the teacher silences with a glare, and they settle into a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Scott. Stiles seems to buzz in his seat a little. He keeps fidgeting, biting on his pencil, and tapping his foot on the ground. It’s like someone forgot to keep the coffee away from him as a kid and the caffeine never quite wore off. Scott chooses not to hold it against him, as he seems to be a pretty active guy, and he has no qualms against him.  
Scott actually sees him open his mouth as if to talk to Scott a few times, but decides against saying whatever he wants to say. Scott wonders what it is he’s trying to say to him. Is it about what happened last year? Was it related to the string of deaths in this town?  
Scott thinks on this until the class ends and the teacher excuses them after telling them the homework. It’s lunch now. Scott gives back the pencil to the boy and is about to pack up and leave when the boy turns to him and says, “Hey, since you’re new here, would you like to be friends?”  
Okay, that was a weird way to ask for a friendship, but Scott isn’t going to complain. “Sure.”  
“I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to-“  
Scott cuts him off. “No, really, I do. It’s just, I wasn’t expecting any friendships to happen so soon. I was kind of an outcast at my old school, to be honest.”  
“Oh, in that case, hello, my new friend. You should come sit with me and my friends, since its lunch now and you need to meet new people. There’s Boyd and Erica and Isaac, then Jackson, Allison, and Lydia. You’re gonna love them, I’m telling you!”  
Could he have meant the Allison he talked to earlier? “Oh. Okay, sure. Let’s go.”  
Scott follows the student over to a lunch table, where a group of what looks to be popular kids are laughing and playing around. Scott ignores them, thinking that they aren’t stopping there, and is taken by surprise when they do. He actually bumps into the kid when he makes a sudden stop in front to the table.  
A guy with blond hair that points up to the sky looks over and calls out to Scott’s new friend, “Hey, Stilinski! Where’s Allison at?”  
“I think I saw her going to get some lunch,” he replies, then points to Scott and says, “Oh, guys, I want you to meet my new friend. His name is-fuck, what’s your name again?” He cheeks color and he says, “I can’t believe I never asked for your name!”  
“Nah, its fine, dude. The name’s Scott. Scott McCall.” The second he says that, he mentally berates himself for think to say it that way. It sounds way too much like James Bond or something.  
“Everyone say hello to Scott,” the boy says, and Scott’s greeted by a chorus of hi’s and hello’s. “So, this is my pack of friends. Here we have Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac.” He points out to the guy who called out first, then a pretty red head, then the girl who spoke earlier, a big black guy, and another kid with light brown, almost blond curly hair. “Allison’s getting lunch, so you’ll meet her later.”  
Why is everyone so hot at this table? How did he end up here at the cool kids table? The closest to hot that he’d ever been called by a girl that wasn’t his mom was ‘puppy-like’ and ‘adorable’.  
“Oh. Okay.” Scott waves meekly at the others and responds, “Hey.” Then, realizing that he hadn’t gotten the other kid’s name, he turns back and says, “Uhh, sorry, I never actually got your name either. What is it?”  
The boy looks to him and answers, “Oh, my real name’s too hard to pronounce, so I won’t bother telling you that one. Anyways, my nickname is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Fuck.


	3. In which Scott finds the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finally gets around to talking to the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long guys, i had a lot of school stuff and tests. also, i typed a lot of this on my phone, which means there might be typos. feel free to tell me, please.

“So, Scott, come sit down with us.” Stiles motions to an empty space at the end of the table and goes over to sit down, Scott taking the seat next to him. As he goes to sit, he notices a familiar figure walking over.

“Hey guys, what are you-“ Allison pauses when she realizes that Scott is at the table. “Um, hi again, Scott.”

“Hey Allison! It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Scott asks, thinking about how awkward it was to see her again. He blushes.

“Yeah.” Allison, looks over him again, before throwing a questioning look in Stiles’ direction. Oh God, she saw him blushing, didn’t she? “So, how did you end up sitting here, Scott?” She’s still glaring at Stiles, and Scott starts to close in on himself, thinking that maybe he shouldn’t be here after all. He doesn’t think anyone seems to want him here.

“Uhh,” Scott stammers, picking up his bag to leave, “I think I’ll just be going then.” 

“No!” Stiles yells, glaring at Allison, “You don’t have to go. I’m sure Allison didn’t mean for her words to come out the way that they did, right, Allison?” He gives her a creepy smile. There’s really no other way to describe it. It’s downright creepy and makes a shiver go down Scott’s back. Stiles is scary.

Allison smiles back, a bit forced, though. “Yeah, he’s right Scott. You don’t have to go.” She sits down at the table stiffly, right next to Scott.

“Ok then,” Scott says, “If it’s fine with you.”

An awkward silence descends over the three of them, until it get broken by Erica, asking about Scott and his life. 

“So, how do you like it here so far then, Scott? Better than your old place?”

Scott considers this for a second. “Well, it’s better so far than it ever was back at Brand Worth. I never really had anyone to talk to there. Not a really big population of asthmatic kids with a love for a sport no one else really plays, you know?”

The boy, Isaac he thinks, calls out from the other side of the table, “And what sport is it you’re talking about, then?” He pauses, then says, “Wait, let me guess, lacrosse?”

Scott nods, a bit embarrassed.

“See, I knew it. What is the point of there being any other team at this school if everyone is going for lacrosse?”

“Is there any problem that you have with thee sport?” asks Scott, displeased at the way Isaac was dissing lacrosse.

“What? No! I have nothing against lacrosse, I mean, I’m on the team too, but really? There’s a helluva lot more people who love the sport than probably any other sport in the country. Basically, all the guys here play too, and these two,” he points to Stiles and Jackson, “are kind of the team captains. Well, co-captains, technically.”

Well, Scott really didn’t expect that. While he could see Jackson as a captain, Stiles didn’t really look like much. Not in the sense that he looked like he sucked, but more like he didn’t look like the type that loved to ram people and engage in such physical activities. Though, that would probably explain why there were rumors of them always coming in with bruises. 

“So, that that explains that,” Scott says out loud, though he doesn’t realize it.

“Explains what?” Stiles asks, leaning towards Scott.

“Um, well, earlier when I was in class with Allison, some kid warned me after class to watch out for you guys. Something about bruises and violence.” The whole group instantly freezes up, and they all turn to look at Scott. It stays that way for a while, then Stiles puts his hands around his hips and lets out a laugh. The others join in soon after, filling the cafeteria with a chorus of loud, obnxious voices, causing others to turn their heads toward their table.

"Scott, my man. That is exactly what we aren't. The only reason we come in with scars is because we have, uh, practice for lacrosse. The girls have them because they like to think that they can join in with us. Which they totally can, by the way. Erica's a menace on the field. Allison's a nationally ranked archer, by the way, and knows her way around a field. Not to mention, she's totally a black belt a karate." Allison blushes at this. "It’s Lydia you have to watch out for though. She doesn't do too much on the field, but she plans like a war general. Better, even. Natural genius, that girl. One beautiful, strawberry blonde genius."

Well then. clearly everyone here is a badass as well. How could he compete with this?

"Um, well, I guess my only redeeming feature is that I can fake an asthma attack to get out of school on test days." It really is his only redeeming feature. He didn’t have brains, brawn, or hots.

"Dude, that's so cool! There's not much I can do to get away from class with ADHD, besides have an excuse to move around more than normal. Not to mention, I don’t really have any looks." Hmm. Scott really wasn’t expecting that. He was used to people just shrugging and going all, “Well, there’s not much you can do about it.”

"Yeah. As if. Everyone here is like, blindingly sexy," Scott gestures towards the rest, who all beam at him, "And super good at something."

Erica's the one who speaks up now, reaching out to put her hand on Scott’s. "It wasn't always this way, you know. Before we came together as a group, we were all alone. Then a few of us met due to some not so favorable circumstances and became assholes for a while." She throws a look to Isaac and Boyd. "Then we all of us got together because of some things that happened, and we were friends. Not immediately, but we got there eventually.

"I used to be epileptic, too. Still am, just in extreme circumstances. It’s just, we don't necessarily let those kinds of things block out what's important. We all need each other." The others are smiling fondly at her now, and Scott feels a small jolt of happiness. He feels happy for them, and the cool relationship that they have with each other, but he's also a bit jealous. He wishes he had someone like that that wasn't his mom before. He hopes he can have this with them now.

"So, what class do you have next?" Stiles asks, changing the subject rather abruptly and taking Scott’s mind off from wherever it was going.

Scott answers, and they get to know each other for the rest of the lunch period. Yup, he definitely can get used to these people.

~~~~~~~ 

Stiles, of course, becomes his best friend that he never really had. They are over at each others a lot, something his mother is pleasantly surprised at. He also makes friends with everyone else, including Jackson, who was a bit of an ass at first. Its surprisingly easy, Scott finds out, being friends with Stiles and his group. They're never awkward with each other, aside from when one of them is being unreasonably dickish. Like Jackson, who, granted, is like that a lot. Especially at certain times of the month.

Normally, Scott could put it down to the girls having their period, but the guys go through the same thing too. Stiles actually has to do a lot of apologizing for them, sometimes walking away from an argument muttering about the ‘damn cycles'. He's the only one who doesn't seem to get affected by the whole thing. 

So yeah. Periods. It makes a bit of sense, if he can ignore the fact that the guys go through it too.

Until it doesn't.


	4. Scott Goes For A Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes for a walk. In the preserve. On a full moon. See where this is going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, guys!. I was busy and I had bad internet. I'm planning to make the next chapter longer to make up for it, though, so :)
> 
> Also, (&) is flashback

Sometimes, when he remembers that night, Scott supposes that it was probably his fault in the first place, taking a walk in the woods with his condition and whatnot, but he’s a teenage boy, so of course he gets frustrated with his mom sometimes, no matter how nice she actually is. They rarely came over him, but today he was pissed at everything. Today just happened to be one of those bad days where nothing went to plan. The entire school week had been horrendous, one assignment piled on right after the other. It’s like the teachers forgot that he had other classes to attend. Not to mention, Jackson was being a bigger dick than he usually was, and most of his group of friends were pretty volatile now. Erica had to leave earlier that day, claiming that she wasn’t feeling well. Allison was pretty irate now, too. That added to his chores really didn’t make for a happy Scott. So, deciding that he didn’t want to be cooped up in his house with his mom nagging, he decides to take a walk.

It’s a full moon tonight, and he’s walking through the town on a short stroll, so he can see perfectly fine while he makes his way downtown, even without some of the areas with bad streetlights. He’s casually minding his own business, not really thinking about going anywhere in particular, when he finds himself on the edge of the preserve. He wonders if he could take a quick walk through it, seeing as how he only goes every so often. He decides he might as well. After all, it’s not like he has to worry about anything too bad. Checking to see if anyone’s around, he enters, figuring nothing bad could really happen. The last animal attack had been months ago, anyway.

In hindsight, trying to navigate his way through the woods probably wasn’t the smartest idea. But it felt like the right thing to do at the time. So, with his phone acting as his flashlight, he makes his way toward the lake. 

The lake was a really peaceful place. It was close the edge of the preserve, off the path so no one would get there without looking for it. In the daylight, you could see a small clearing where everyone went for a picnic a few times. There you could see the lake in all its glory. It wasn’t really much of a lake, though, more like a stream. The sound of the water splashing softly was really relaxing, and he would spend the longest time sitting on the rocks above water, watching everyone else rough housing with each other.

(&)

_“Come on Scott, we’re going on a picnic!” Stiles yelled to Scott, who was still busy getting dressed in the proper attire for a group outing. Meaning he picked up the first clothes that looked clean and were closest to him. “We’re gonna be late!”_

_“Yeah man, just wait a sec,” Scott replies, deciding that the shirt he had on didn’t look good enough._

_“You know, if you’re just looking for clothes to impress Allison with, you don’t have to try very hard. Just ask her out already, everyone but the two of you both know how you feel.”_

_Scott sends a look over to Stiles, and says, “How do you know that? Am I really that obvious?”_

_“Yeah, you are.” At this, Scott gets nervous. What if Allison knew? “But it’s not as if Allison doesn’t feel the same way. You have no idea how hard Allison wants you, dude. You two are seriously circling each other. Just go for it already.”_

_“Ugh.” Scott steels himself, already mentally preparing himself to ask the question later, something he should’ve done a while ago. If Stiles said it, it was probably true, anyways, the things he said usually were. And with that, they walk out the door and into Stiles’s Jeep._

(&)

Scott fondly shakes himself from the memory. That was a great day. Fantastic, really. He remembers every detail of that day, asking Allison out, her saying yes, and experiencing the best relationship of his life. He continues on his way, noting the place where he veered of the pathway, when he first hears it.

He thinks he’s just imagining it at first, barely catching the howl of a creature, probably a mountain lion, but he doesn’t know if they actually make noises like that. He briefly considers turning around and heading home, but it sounds far away enough to be safe, so he treks on. 

Suddenly, he hears it again, and this time it’s closer. Scott immediately turns himself around, knowing full well how dangerous the woods can be at night. When he hears an answering call in the other direction, the one which he’s planning on going, he freezes in place.

He’s trapped. With his mind suddenly going into overdrive, he takes his chances and breaks into a sprint, trying to get away as fast as he can. He doesn’t get far before he starts to feel the beginnings of an asthma attack, and he’s too scared to stop running. He makes the mistake of looking backwards, and really, that is so cliché movie of him that he would hit himself over it if he could when he thinks about it in the future, and sees a blurred shape moving in the darkness. 

Fear instantly rips through him, and he can’t help but stop in his tracks,, breathing too hard to keep going. His asthma is really kicking in now, he can't breathe, and his eyesight is going fuzzy. He sinks to ground, on the verge of passing out already, when he sees a shadow pass over him. 

This is it, he thinks, I’m going to die of an asthma attack and animal attack at the same time. 

It’s at that moment where his eyes are slipping shut into darkness that he sees another shadow come into the edges of his view. He thinks he recognizes it, but he can’t see clearly in the small light of the moon. It’s too hard to breathe now, and he thinks how pathetic it is that he chose tonight to go out, when he feels the pain on his neck. That’s when he finally passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short, but next week! Look forward to it!


	5. In a strange house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took long to get out! I got sick and had to catch up with school :(. Anyways, I would like to thank [Ilovesocks_24](/users/Ilovesocks_24/pseuds/Ilovesocks_24) for being such a cool person and beta-ing for me!

Scott wakes up to the sight of Stiles staring over his bed. Or, someone’s bed. His bed definitely isn’t as soft as this. Or nearly as big. So, yup, definitely not his bed. 

“Yo, Scott, how are you doing, man? You feel fine?”

Blearily, Scott looks around and shakes his head, still reeling with dizziness. “Yeah, I’m good. Where are we?” He tries to look around again for any sign that he’s been here before.  
“Yeah, so, uh, what exactly am I doing here?” Scott asks, scratching his head and looking around the room in question. It’s really not that bad a room, really. It’s just that it isn’t that furnished and it doesn’t look really lived in. It has a Spartan look about it. There’s only a small bedside drawer, the bed, and the wardrobe with mirrors for doors. The room is clean except for the small pile of books sitting in the corner. “Speaking of, where is exactly is here?”

“Uh, well, you know how I said I already have a boyfriend? Yeah, well we’re kind of at his house. In fact, you’re in his bed at the moment. You passed out in the forest after having an attack of some sort. We were thinking it was asthma, going by the inhaler we found in your pocket. We rushed you over here and now here we are, just chillin’.” For a second, Stiles looks guilty for some reason, avoiding Scott’s gaze when he looks at him. 

Scott decides that he should just go and ask straight out. Stiles never gave straight answers when it came to some really confusing shit that had happened, so he doesn’t really expect a real answer. “So, how did you find me without me dying? How did you chase away the wild animals?”

“Hey, Scott, did you know that there are a lot of ways scare away wild animals? Like, if you just look it up on Wikipedia, then you can learn a lot of stuff. For example, did you know that when you put up pinwheels, it scares away the raccoons? Or that to scare away bobcats you can make yourself bigger by spreading your jacket and going on your toes? So, like, next time when you try and go frolicking in the woods, you don’t have to run away.”

Scott just stares at Stiles. He knows that Stiles is trying to distract him, but from what, he doesn’t know. Stiles is a terrible liar. They may not have known each other for very long, but he can already tell when he’s trying too hard to change the subject. 

When Stiles finally gives up trying, he deflates and stops waving his arms around. “Fine. You want the truth, you’ll get the truth. I was just trying to help you maintain the last bit of humanity you’ll ever have. Do you know how hard it is to have to be the only normal one in this whole group?”

“Wait, what—”

“Not now Scott, I’m ranting.” Scott sighs. “As I was saying, I was going to let you be normal for a few more hours while Derek is out. We’ll need him for some proof anyways. I’ll just tell you the basics for now. Hey, have you noticed anything strange about the world since you woke up? How do I smell to you? Feel stronger?”

Scott takes a deep breath. “Yeah, you smell fine. A bit like this room but—” he stops mid-sentence. How did he know what Stiles smelled like all the way from that part of the room? He inhales a few more times, realizing that now he can smell the sheets, foreign, but a bit like home. He can smell Stiles mixed in around the room, around many objects. He can even smell himself. 

“Dude, stop. Your sniffing is really loud.” 

“Oops. Sorry. Wait, how did you know about my nose? Stiles, what did you do to me? How can I smell all this stuff I couldn’t before? What happened to me?”

Stiles takes a seat beside Scott on the bed. “See, that’s what I’m going to be telling you. Granted, we have to wait until Derek gets here before we can explain everything in detail, but here’s what you can work off of for now: werewolves.”

“What the fuck? Dude seriously, stop joking around. I’m trying to be serious here, and so should you. Tell me!” Stiles just stares at Scott with complete seriousness. 

“I am. It’s because you’re a werewolf. I mean it’s not really that hard to figure out, right? What other person could suddenly sprout super smell out of nowhere? Oh, yeah, you should probably know that super smell isn’t the only thing you can do now. You have been burdened with glorious purpose. You can go all wolfy-like and stuff, and you can heal supernaturally fast. Your senses will be generally higher, and you can become super man with super strength and you get better flexes and stuff. There’s other stuff, but you’ll see later.”

“Not that hard to figure out? Stiles, what about werewolf seems normal to you? Why would any rational person think ‘oh, I’m a werewolf'?”

Stiles shrugs. “I figured it out pretty fast. I mean, the whole animal killing thing seemed really unlikely at the time. We haven’t had any actual animal attacks in years.”

“Oh my God, Stiles, can you hear yourself right now? We need—” at that moment, a giant wolf opens the door and pads over to Stiles. 

“Derek! You’re back early. I thought Chris would take this whole situation more seriously.” He throws himself over the back of the creature, who shakes him off onto the floor and instead lands himself on top of Stiles. Scott just looks on in horror.

“Stiles get off of it! It’s a wild animal.” The wolf turns its head to him and growls low in its throat. Scott bares his neck without even realizing it. Then the animal starts to change. Slowly, the features start to take on the shape of a human.

When it’s over, Scott is left staring at a very naked man who just happens to be sprawled on top of his friend. The man is a couple of years older than Stiles and is built like a rock. A rock that was chiseled to perfection. Like a sculpture from the Renaissance. Then man is rubbing his face over Stiles’ and Scott’s friend doesn’t seem to care one bit. In fact, he starts nuzzling back, grinning. 

They’re caught up in that for a while, just cuddling like puppies, when Scott coughs awkwardly, feeling like he should be slowly backing out of the room.

Stiles looks back at him again. “Oh, yeah. You’re still here. Scott, this is Derek, my boyfriend. Derek, this is Scott, your newest beta. Derek, you have to tell Scott about his new canine puberty phase.” He pushes at the man, who huffs and gets up to the wardrobe. Scott doesn’t look away in time, and blushes when he gets a glimpse of the fully naked man. Derek rolls his eyes and Stiles stares unashamedly at his ass.

Derek changes into some clothes, and after doing so, looks to Scott, who is still looking at anywhere but Derek. 

“So,” he grumbles, “Werewolves.” Scott shifts his gaze over to him, waiting expectantly for him to continue. He doesn’t.

“Oh my God, Derek, I thought you stopped the whole one word sentence thing already. Just tell him already.”

The man glares at Stiles, but relents. “You’re a werewolf now. I’m sure Stiles told you about the perks, but there’s more you need to know.” He crosses his arms and stands before Scott. “First off, do you have any questions?”

A dozen questions flash through Scott’s head, but the first to come out of mouth is, “Why?”

“Because you were dying.”

“I had my inhaler in my pocket.”

“And we were supposed to know that how?”

“Stiles knows I keep it there in case of emergencies.” There’s another glare from Derek, but this time it’s directed at Stiles.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier? We wouldn’t have to deal with this if you’d told us,” Derek grouses, walking to Stiles. Stiles shrugs.

“Well, it isn’t my fault if you and the pack just decided to chase Scott around the forest. Besides, you went and bit him before I could tell you anything.”

This time, Derek comes back to Scott. He leans up toward him. “What were you doing in the forest at night anyways? Do you have a death wish?”

“I needed to think,” Scott replies, “I was trying to get to the lake from before.”

He receives a vicious growl from Derek. “What kind of stupid person are you to leave your house at night and tromp around in the woods?”

Stiles pipes up from his place in the bed. “I don’t know. I was in the woods at night when I first saw you. Well, not at night, but I was alone in the forest.”

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“You know as well as I do that that’s never gonna happen. Anyway, shouldn’t you be telling him about his new life as a wolf?”

“I’m getting to that.” Derek turns to Scott. “What’s done is done. Your idea was stupid, but at least you’re not dead. For now, you should know what being a werewolf entails. First,” Derek goes to sit on the bed, “Don’t get angry. The full moon just passed, so you shouldn’t be able to feel the effects so badly, but we can’t risk you shifting in front of anybody.”

“You mean I can become a wolf?” Scott asks.

“No, not full form. That’s only for alphas, like me.”

“Alpha? What’s that?”

“Your master,” Derek responds, his face the epitome of seriousness.

“What? You’ve got to be kidding me!” Scott yells, staring in horror at Derek. Stiles just looks amazed for a second before he breaks into a fit of giggles.

“No way,” he says between bouts of laughter, “You actually made a joke that didn’t involve teeth and throats. I told you being with me would make you into a joker!” Derek breaks his serious face and smirks. Scott, on his part, is still processing what just happened. “He used to live up to his bad boy image, all growly and pouty. He even used to push me into wall and into my Jeep’s steering wheel,” Stiles says, “Up until he pushed me into a wall to make out with me.” As if that’s supposed to clear things up.

“You’re right, I’m just kidding, Scott. You don’t have to look so horrified. An alpha is actually the leader of the werewolf pack. You basically have to listen to me. Like your parents.” When he mentions parents, Derek seems to become distant before coming back to himself. “You’re a beta, so that means you can do a half-change thing.”

The conversation goes on, Scott discovering more about his new wolf and asking questions about what he’ll have to do. He learns of the hunters around the area, who Derek has a truce with. He learns that his whole group of friends are werewolves, except for Allison, Stiles, and Lydia, and that the reason why people always see them injured is because Beacon Hills seems to be some kind of magnet to the supernatural. He’s told of the trials that they have faced before they became an official pack.

By the end of it, he knows about Peter, the kanima, and the alpha pack. He knows that each of Derek’s betas have had a hard loss, whether it was from loss or hurt. He knows that Derek probably had the worst loss, having to live while his family was burned to death and having to kill one of his only remaining relative.

He’s scared of what’s to come. Now that he’s part of this world, there’s nothing else to do but to go with the flow and immerse himself within it. But that’s the hard part. Letting himself accept the truth of the situation. All his life, he had only thought these creatures weren’t real, only myths, and now here he was, one of them.

When Derek is done speaking, he rubs Scott’s back. As he does so, he says, “I know it’s a lot to take in, and we’ll give you some time to reevaluate your life.” Scott nods, still taking it all in. “You can have all the time you want, but you have to stay here tonight.”

Scott jerks his head up. “Why?”

“Well, we can’t very well have you shifting and harming anyone else now. You’re still getting used to your wolf, and the moon is still pretty close to full, even though it already passed. I need to make sure you don’t hurt anyone.”

“I can’t really say that I’m sleeping over at the house of a man I just met in the forest, can I?” Scott asks dubiously.

“Not to worry, my man,” Stiles speaks, “Since it’s a weekend, and you’ve already been gone for a while, I told your mom that you are staying at my house for the time being. We can stay here tonight. My dad has the night shift again, so.”

“Okay then, we’ll stay,” Scott says, mostly to himself.

“Good, you can take Stiles’ room then. It’s the one all the way down the hall to the left.” With that, Derek takes Stiles and carries him over to the bed.

Scott takes that as his cue to leave the room.


	6. First Day: Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry. I know i promised to update before and i was planning to, but life got in the way. I had to go on an unexpected family trip, then I didn't have my laptop, then finals, and I procrastinated. The I had christmas, and my laptop broke for a while. 
> 
> So, long story short: sorry....

Ok then. He’s a werewolf. He can totally get down with this. Super senses? Sure, bring them on.

 _Oh God._ Super senses. What if he starts hearing… things? Like Stiles and Derek and—Nope. He’s not going to start thinking about it.

Of course, now that he’s thinking about it, he has to see if he can hear it from down here. Concentrating, he tries to focus on the sounds around him.

He can’t really hear anything much, aside from his breathing and the faint creak of the bed underneath him as he shifts around. The room must be soundproof.

 _Thank you_ , _powers that be. Whatever you are,_ he says in his head. Small miracles.

And with that he goes to sleep.

~~~~~~~

He wakes up the next morning, only to find that he’s been drooling on his best friend’s pillow. He doesn’t have the best morning breath, he remembers. Oops.

He gets up and pads over to the door, hoping that he won’t have to deal with smelling Stiles and Derek all over each other now that he has the ability to smell them.

Surprisingly, they aren’t the first people he sees. He stumbles upon Isaac in the hallway. He smiles at him, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes because he hates mornings.

Isaac grins back at him, and tromps over to him quickly.

“Figures,” Scott says, throwing a nasty look at Isaac.

Isaac face contorts in confusion, before asking, “What?”

“Figures you’re a morning person,” Scott replies, “Of course the little ball of sunshine is literally a ball of sunshine.”

Isaac laughs and throws an arm over Scott’s shoulders. “Yeah, sure. Come on, man, the kitchen’s this way.”

Scott yawns and follows him into the kitchen.

Upon arriving, he’s hit by the aroma of pancakes, and starts salivating without knowing he’s doing it. Pancakes have never smelled this good before.

“Scott, your mouth,” Stiles says, from the other side of the kitchen, where he’s holding a spatula over a stove, waiting for the pancakes to become ready to flip.

“I know, right?” he hears from Isaac, “The whole werewolf smell thing really gives you a new perspective of food. Then again, we have to deal with the school bathrooms and the locker room and all that shit.” Isaac goes over to a plate, already loaded with a small pile of pancakes, and grabs two of them. He hands one to Scott before speaking again. “You have to know though, pancakes don’t really ever get better than Stiles’s do. Once you’ve had one, no other pancake will ever taste the same again.” And with that he rips into the one he has in hand.

Scott, unable to resist the temptation, does the same only moments after.

It tastes like heaven. No, it tastes even better than that. It’s like someone packed tiny little hearts into them and god himself decided to make it into the best food on the planet.

 When Isaac sees Scott’s face, he bursts out laughing. Scott doesn’t care though. He’s too busy having a mouthgasm. Which is totally a thing that exists now.

“Is it possible to be sexually attracted to food?” Scott asks. “Better yet, Stiles, what do I have to do to get you to marry me?”

Stiles just throws a glance over at Scott and shrugs. “It depends. How good are you in bed?”

Of course, this is the moment when Derek decides to ruin everything and enter the room.

“What’s this about beds?” he asks, heading to Stiles immediately and throwing his arms around his waist.

“Get your hands off me, sourwolf, I’m still cooking,” Stiles says, pushing Derek off of him and poking him with the spatula. “If you have to know, Scott here wants to know how much it would cost you to sell me to him for marriage.”

And suddenly Derek is growling all over again. “Nothing. He’s mine.”

“Ok then, I was just kidding,” Scott says defensively. He reaches over to get another pancake to stuff into his mouth and goes to move to a chair at the small dining table. Derek, Stiles, and Isaac join him a little while later.

Breakfast proceeds in a quiet fashion. When they finish, Derek grunts out, “So.”

“So what?”

“We should be focusing on your training soon. We don’t want you to go crazy on your first full moon next month.”

Scott leans over the table, a bit interested as to what he’s going to have to do. “So what does this entail, exactly?”

“Well,” Derek says, “We have to work on training your senses. We have to teach you have to control your shift as well, unless you want to have to go and accidentally shift in front of your whole class.”

“It’s not pretty,” Stiles says, “Do you have any idea how annoying it gets when I have to restrain one of the wolves when they get pissed off? It’s like trying to hold back an angry rottweiler , except you have no leash or collar to hold on to, added to the fact that you’re like, eight years old.”

“Actually, I do,” Scott replies, a bit embarrassed at how close that description was to what really happened when he was little. In truth, the dog was actually a pitbull a neighbor of his let him hold, and it had a leash. The dog was new though, and really excitable, so it got a little out of hand when he passed by another neighbor that owned three chihuahuas. Nasty little fuckers.

“Oh. Ok then. Aaaawkward…” Stiles trails off. Clearly that was the wrong analogy. “Whatever, then. We’ll just go with your training plan.” He turns to Derek, and says, “Derek, if you don’t mind, we have a newcomer here who needs a personal trainer.”

“That wasn’t even funny,” Derek remarks, “Not even for you.”

“I resent that!” Stiles yells, before striding out the door to leave the two werewolves to their privacy.

“So, Scott,” Derek says after he’s sure Stiles can’t hear them anymore, “Let’s begin. Have you worked out before?”


	7. Start of a New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training is sooo much fun (not) (well, maybe it is. kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this part of the story. It doesn't have to be, though. I'll explain more at the end.
> 
> This chapter is unbeta-ed, because it's been months and stuff in between the chapters, and I'm too scared to ask my beta if they could come back and read. Sorry...

“You know, there’s a word that means what you feel when someone has pushed you to your limits and kept pushing. It’s actually a wonderful word. You know what it is, Derek? Fuck. You.” Scott’s been trying to get the hang of this werewolf thing for the past few hours now, and Derek’s not really helping at all at this point.

“The whole point of this exercise is to see how for your anger will take you and to test how well you can stand up to another werewolf in a fight.”

“So I have to be angry to make this work?” Scott asks, exasperated, because anger isn’t really his thing. Well, he can get angry, but it takes a lot to make him get to the point of anger that Derek wants him to get. His mom says it’s one of its good points. “Can’t it be something else, like love? Tinkerbell was all about that, what was it, again? Oh yeah, faith trust and pixie dust.”

Scott’s thrown against a tree for all his efforts.

“This is just the basics, Scott. There are, in fact,  other ways to ‘go wolf’,” Stiles states ever from the house. “It’s just easier to do it this way first, because of your instincts. If you want, I think Derek would be happy showing you how to anchor yourself.” All this is said with that smile and accompanying stare-slash-glare that Scott’s mom’s does when they have guests over and she expects him to get something done.

“He can’t actually know how to ‘go wolf,’ as you put it, without knowing what it feels like to shift beforehand,” Derek retorts.

“Well then, why don’t you tell him? You’ve been a wolf your entire life, you should know how it feels. In fact, I know you do. I’ve heard you going on and on about how freeing it is and how much of a stress reliever it is for you. You’ve told me literally every single detail. So much in fact, that I swear you would actually prefer to be a wolf permanently. Chasing rabbits. Eating them. Raw.” Stiles says with disgust.

Derek, the brute, actually growls. It’s a friendly growl of course, but a growl nonetheless. “Stiles, how many times have I told you, werewolves don’t eat raw animals.” Stiles eyeballs Derek that suggests otherwise. “It was only that one time,” Derek grouses, though his cheeks start to burn pink.

“Whatever, just get back to your lessons already. Scott looks like he’s thinking about sneaking off.”

Derek sighs, then turns back to the newborn wolf. “Okay, then since we haven’t had any progress with anger yet, we might as well try Stiles’ way.” Scott tenses, ready for another form of physical combat or something else to that extent, and finds himself surprised when Derek suddenly gets down on the ground and folds his legs, motioning for the teenager to sit next to him. He follows this by taking a deep breath. “Copy what I do. Close your eyes.”

The next few minutes are spent making sure that Scott is calm, steadying his breathing and heart, and making sure he’s completely relaxed.  When Scott is sure that he couldn’t be any calmer, he finally asks, “So, what’s next?”

With his eyes closed, Scott’s hearing increases immediately, but even so, he startles when he hears Derek voice quietly tell him from nearby, “Think of something that makes you feel. Something that gives you a strong sense of emotion when you think about it. It doesn’t matter what it is, it could be anger, sorrow, happiness. Just try to focus on the happier emotions, the negative ones don’t tend to be very stable.”

“Can it be a person?” Scott asks, because he can already think of one emotion that he feels with certainty. With an affirmative grunt from Derek, Scott concentrates his mind on Allison, because who else would he think of? “Okay, I’ve got it.”

“Good. That is your anchor. Remember it when you shift, so that you retain your humanity,” Derek says, but Scott’s too busy, caught up in his thoughts about Allison. He doesn’t even register Derek sneaking up to him, because his eyes are still shut tight.

“Hey, do you think-“ the thought is quickly interrupted by Derek, who grabs and throws Scott into a tree, this time even harder, breaking him out from his Allison-induced stupor.

That one surprise is apparently what does it for Scott, because the next thing he knows, he’s launching himself back at Derek, and only takes account of the claws that have formed while he’s flying through the air when he’s being held down by Derek.

“Scott, your anchor!” Derek snarls in his beta form. Scott really doesn’t want to think of his anchor right now, he really wants to kill Derek for interrupting him when he was reliving a good memory, but the alpha above him just applies more pressure to his grip, until Scott has no choice but to submit. Scott takes a deep breath, and thinks about Allison again, like he was doing a few moments ago. This goes on for a while, because Scott’s trying to take back control of his mind, which he really doesn’t want to do. At last, when he’s finished shifting back, Derek relinquishes his hold of him and gets back up off the ground, leaving Scott to pick himself back up.

“That was, um, intense,” Scott breathes out, still trying to catch his breath, because, like he said, _intense_.

Derek only nods, as if he understands. He probably does though, having probably gone through his own shift like that a few times. “It is, it takes time to get used to it. It’s a good thing I showed you your anchor then, beforehand. It would have been much more of a hassle if we hadn’t.”

“But didn’t Stiles tell you to show me the anchor beforehand?”

The resulting launch into another tree isn’t all that unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell you the truth, I only managed to actually have the first chapter of this planned at all. I dreamed the beginning up one day (I think I might have said this before, so feel free to skip to the next paragraph if you want to) while I was taking a nap, and it basically turned into this.
> 
> Since lots of this was made up on the spot for me, without much planning, I don't really know how to go on with this. So, I figure I would let you guys decide what to do. Just leave a comment on what you would like to happen, and it might happen in a oneshot or chaptered. This could be anything, from more on Scott's training, or a more in depth look at how things happened in this universe. Sound good? Yay!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? also, I'm doctor-vroom on tumblr.


End file.
